Many users access information on the Internet using software applications known as web browser applications. Web browser applications interpret the various languages in which information on the Internet is written, such as hyper-text markup language (HTML) or an extensible markup language (XML), to provide the information to users in a user-readable format. Additional functionality may be added to web browsers by browser extension applications. A browser extension application is a software application made to be downloaded by a user and installed on the user's computing device to offer additional features to the browser. When the user accesses the Internet through a web browser application, the browser extension application provides the user with additionally functionality within the web browser application.